


My fantasy is just a dream

by stephpeanutbutter16



Series: Midnight Memories [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Crying Zayn, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Heartbreak, M/M, Other, Right now, Sad, Songwriting, Tears, Unrequited Love, i like tags?, larry - Freeform, midnight memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephpeanutbutter16/pseuds/stephpeanutbutter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now. The song Zayn wrote  for the one that he can never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fantasy is just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own, i don't own one direction  
> so this ones written a little differently in that its not how the song was written, but more why, if that makes sense. Enjoy!

“Harold!” Louis cheered, jumping on his boyfriend’s back. It was times like these where he liked his comparatively smaller size. “I missed you.” Louis giggled and kissed Harry’s cheek. The boys had been split up for separate radio interviews and god forbid Harry and Louis be in the same studio for one interview. Harry giggled and grabbed Louis’ legs around his waist so he didn’t fall backward. 

“Missed you too Lou.” He turned his head to give Louis a kiss. “So are you staying attached to me?” He asked, shifting Louis’ weight to a more comfortable position on his back.

“Yup.” Louis grinned, popping the ‘p’. “You’re my personal transportation. Onward peasant.” 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, but took off running anyway, avoiding their security team, but running smack right into Zayn. 

“Fuck, Louis!” Zayn yelled, grabbing his stomach where Louis had accidentally kicked him. Harry dropped Louis from his back gently so he could help Zayn up.

“Sorry about that mate.” Harry fell to his knees to help Zayn gather the sheet music he had dropped. He saw a song titled, Right Now and grabbed it. “This for the album?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s Right Now about?” Louis asked, looking over Harry’s shoulder. “I wish you were here with me, cause right now everything is new to me.” Louis read. “That’s good Zayn. Who’s it about?” 

Zayn froze up from where he was gathering the pages. “Not important.” He rushed out, beginning to panic. “Can I have that back now?” 

Harry gave Zayn his song back, confused by his friend’s reaction. As soon as Zayn had the song sheets in his grasp, he ran from the hallway, locking himself in a deserted room. He leaned against the wall and fell to the floor, holding everything against his chest. He took a few deep breaths and let some tears slip. He pulled the papers from his chest, opening to Right Now. He had written the song the other night, when the walls were particularly thin, the sounds were extra loud, and the I love you’s were extremely abundant. He hated himself for feeling this way. The worst part is that if he told him how he felt about him, Zayn knew exactly how he would react. He would give Zayn those sad eyes and whisper to him gently, letting him know he was already taken, (as if Zayn didn’t already know) and happy in his relationship. And he would hug Zayn and try to help Zayn get over him, doing everything he could. 

Zayn let out a sigh and pulled the lyrics close to his chest. 

“This is my fantasy world, where you love me and I love you, and I was the one to sweep you off your feet. But that’s not reality, is it? He’s the one that takes you home, the one to kiss you and hug you and love you.”

Zayn used his sleeve to wipe the tears from his eyes, his vision clearing.   
He looked into the empty room, and answered Louis’ question aloud. 

 

“It’s about Harry. The boy who will never love me the way I love him.”

 

 

You know I can't fight the feeling, and every night I feel that right now, I wish you were here with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep the prompts coming please :) they make me happy. MM song and pairing 
> 
>  
> 
> -steph


End file.
